bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
All You Get to Know (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "All You Get to Know", Season 2, episode 11, 51st episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo and Treelo Knowing Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin {After the title card is shown, Pip and Pop stands in front of the door.} Pip: You're it, Pop! Pop: No, you're it, Pip! Pip: No, you're it! Pop: No, you're it! Pip: Uh-oh. Someone's coming! We better tag some more! Pop: You're right, Pip! You're it! (Pip and Pop runs away) Bear: Oh, Hi. It's so good to see you. You can call myself a smarter than the average Bear if you like. (chuckles) Come on in. Bear: What's that smell? Ojo: Treelo: Knowing, Get to Know (song) I woke in the morning to my window That's how I will get to know I could make a reason to make angels made of snow And that's all you get to know Ever made myself acquaintance? Don't get me wrong! That's how I'll get to know when I sing this song There will be consequences Allowing to do in the presences Fast forwarding out of control to the show I'm wanting to get to know I need to unwind right in my chair Just like a humongous giant Bear It's not always as I want, it's always what I do Asking "I've been so myself, I can paint that an hour or two" If you want to sing the song like you're a star of the show That's how I will get to know Let the harmony and melody fade away Firmly grasp it to all upon the day To back from getting to know This never ends to where I got to know Where I got to know Hey! Pip and Pop Know I don't know where I'm gonna go here, I'll check. (Cut to - The Otter Pond) That lemur just scared me! Ah! So tell me, how was your lucky day? Oh...Pip doesn't know anything. Pip doesn't know! Everyone knows better than you, guys. Really? Push, Etta! Push! What? Why? Pop is not feeling organized at anything, so apparently; he takes a place to clean up! Yes, Etta. That's called...cleaning! S'up, Pip? S'up? Let's party! Pip...you told me you got a flashback about throwing a party, didn't you? It wasn't me! It was the year Pop was born! Bear: Hardy har har. Nice flashback, guys! Nice flashback. Shadow's Song Bear: Yeah, Pip and Pop sure know about anything. Do you ever think about things like that? (hears laughing) Did you hear that? (hears another laugh, stands up) I know that laugh. That sounds like Shadow. But maybe if we look real hard and sing a song together, she might appear. ♪ Oh, Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (runs to an oak hollow tree) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪ (shouts) Shadow! (Shadow appears on the Rock and laughs) Shadow: (touches Bear's fur) Gotcha, my fluffy old friend. (laughs) Bear: (yelps) Shadow. I didn't know it was you. So, tell me, Shadow. What have you been up to on this day? Shadow: Oh, I was just flying around the forest with my arms. Tutter Knows (Cut to: Kitchen) Tutter: Hey, Bear. I'm The Greatest Mouse I Knew Luna's Main Plot About Knowing and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: (laughs) Wow. Some day, huh? Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. (Cut - The Attic) Bear: Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. How was your day in The Big Blue House? Luna: An ape? Bear, there are no apes in the pond. Specifically, the truth is out there; Bear. To be honest, their ages grow young and old 50 years a day. Bear: The day Tutter was about to be a mouse man, he doesn't want to be 20 years throughout the day. That year, in this case; did not happen, Luna. Luna: That's true, Bear. Even though I am the moon, I need to be satisfied with the picture. Some of these knowings seem to get worse from here. Luna: You know, I was hoping you would ask. I would love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They Sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to The Attic) Well, Thanks for visiting the Big Blue House. Bye-bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And by the way, meeting somebody is the best day of how he met in the past, present, even the day I am present. See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts